Loop
by erinchandesu
Summary: Lucy was fated to die on her 18th birthday and only true love can free her from the curse but will she lose hope and give up or fight for her life? and who is her true love? Will she ever finds him til her time runs out? possible NaLu, GrayLu, Sticy, LoLu and others :D which will it be? hmm
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

LOOP

Hello everyone! thankyou for spending some time in looking at my fanfic :D Hope ya enjoy.. ohh by the way. this chapter is a prologue so pls bear with it. and the story will take some time to build but I promise I spent most of my time writing it. pls read and feel free to express what you think about it via reviews XD dewa~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail nor any of the characters in this fanfic. Hiro Mashima-sensei owns the series.

Chapter 1: NIGHTMARE

The day she was born was also the day misery befalls the Heartfilia household.

Long ago, in the vast lands of Fiore, lived the richest and wealthiest man and woman in the world, Jude and Layla Heartfilia. The two had been married for so long that they longed to have a child. One day, their wishes were granted as the family doctor had announced that the queen of the household is pregnant. But then, the doctor added that the pregnancy will be difficult for the queen and the unborn child because of the queen's poor health. The doctor emphasized that the pregnancy will be sensitive to the point that the queen and the child's life will be on the line. The doctor recommends the queen to have a complete bed rest and to not push herself for the time being. The king was so angry because they can't do anything about the queen's conditions and because of the doctor's uselessness that he ordered their guards to arrest the man immediately. The queen calmed the king down and just thanked the doctor for giving such a great news. The doctor left the household safely. Meanwhile, the king had gathered all the wisest man in the world to ask for a solution to their dilemma. He wants the queen to deliver their unborn child safely and to not risk her own life. The wise men were also empty handed which made the king angrier. But one of the wise men spoke.

"There is this lake that can ensure madam Layla's safe pregnancy." The short wise men with chubby face and green eyes said. The other men in the room protested on the idea and gave their disapproval. The king silenced them up and encouraged the man to continue. "But that lake was within the property of the most evil, darkest female mage in Fiore. It's in the enchanted forest! No one who had entered that forest had come back alive!" the man continued.

The king posted requests on every guild there is with a great amount of reward. Only the bravest had tried but no one had accomplished to bring even a single drop of water from the lake. It has been three months since the king posted the requests and it's the fourth month of the queen's pregnancy. The queen's condition was worsening and the king was now frustrated. He doubled the reward and personally asked the guild masters to accept the quest. Still, his acts were no good. He even came to the point that he wanted to do the job himself but was stopped by his wife. The whole household were losing hope. But one day, a guard found a bottle outside the estate's gates with a letter attached to it.

"The bottle contains what you need."

The guard hurriedly reported it to the king and the king immediately called the wise men to inspect the water. They were positive that it really is what they need. The king immediately went to his wife's side and let her have a sip on the said water. Miraculously, the queen instantly gained her colours back. She kissed her husband and thanked him. Everybody cheered as the news spread everywhere in Fiore. A few months later, the big day has come.

Everyone was wearing a smile that day. No one in Fiore was not informed that the heiress of the Heartfilia household was born on that day. The maids and butlers are restless. The whole country was celebrating. The story of the miraculous survival of Madam Layla and her daughter was all over the country. The rumours are exaggerating. But nevertheless, the after story was more important. The day the princess was born. It was like a fairy tale. Happily ever after.

Jude and Layla Heartfilia was the happiest of them all that day. They were very happy to the extent that they had decided to conduct the most extravagant party of all. Even the kings and queens of different lands were honoured that they were invited on the said party. Everyone was busy. They were choosing the most extravagant suits and gowns they could wear. It will be the party of the century.

There are thirteen royal families in Fiore. The household heads decided to invite all of them but the elders of the household were superstitious ones. They believe that thirteen means bad luck and it could bring despair in the household. They advised the couple to only invite twelve.

"But who should we exclude?" the queen asked. "Will they be dishonoured if we exclude them in the list?"

"I advise to exclude the most unsociable one of the thirteen. She will not attend even if we invite her anyway." One elder suggested.

The couple followed the elders' advice and invite only twelve of the royal family. Everything runs fine until the very day of the party. The kings and queens who wore their most extravagant gowns and suits attended the party. Everyone was amazed on how wonderful the party is. But when the party reached its climax and the couple introduced their daughter to the crowd, darkness enveloped the room. Powerful winds blew the windows open and shattered the glasses. Lightning begin to form as if a storm was coming. The crowd were frightened. Then, they heard an evil laugh coming from the uppermost window. They all looked up and saw a figure of a woman wearing black. Everyone gasped as the figure jumped and was now falling towards them but the figure suddenly vanished. A second later and the people at front squeaked in fear. The figure was now in front of the couple. Layla hurriedly grabbed her daughter from her crib while Jude hugged the two of them. Tension was now building at the place. At last, the unwanted visitor spoke.

"How dare you exclude me on this party?" she exclaimed with fierce. She was now snarling at the couple like a snake ready to bite.

"WHO ARE YOU? GUARDS! WHERE ARE THE GUARDS?" Jude Heartfilia shouted.

"Guards? Do you think those weakling can handle me? The strongest female mage of Fiore? Now answer me? How dare you dishonour me?" the woman said. As she said her last sentence, thunder roared the skies which made the crowd all gasp. Jude Heartfilia was speechless. He doesn't know what to respond on the angered mage.

"Don't want to talk eh? You excluded me on the list! And now, I'll make you regret your actions! After someone stole those water on my forest! Now, you didn't even invite me? I'm also one of the royal families of this land!" The mage said now ready to strike the newly formed family.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to hurt y…" Layla tried but was interrupted by the female mage.

"SORRY? DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT? YOU DISHONOURED ME! AND NOW, ILL MAKE YOUR PRIDE PAY! THE ONE YOU VALUED THE MOST! THE ONE MOST PRECIOUS TO YOU! I'LL MAKE YOUR DAUGHTER CARRY ALL YOUR SINS! CARRY ALL YOUR BURDENS! A CURSE THAT COULD NEVER BE BROKEN! SHE WILL DIE! ON HER 18TH BIRTHDAY! SHE WILL NEVER EXPERIENCE LOVE! SHE WILL NEVER LIVE LONG TO SEE THE MORNING OF HER 18TH BIRTHDAY! SHE WILL EXPERIENCE DESPAIR! SHE WILL DIE IN PAIN!" the evil mage laughed moved her hands in the air and cast the curse on the sleeping child.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a female voice echoed in the whole ballroom as a blonde mage woke up on her bed, panting from a nightmare she just had.

-End of Chapter 1-

Sooo what do you think? is it interesting? what do you think will happen? post some reviews! and by the way. thanks for those who read this via an app on mobile. pls feel free to leave some reviews too.. :D thank you for reading til the end. til next chapter!

Erinchan desu


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse

Loop

Hello everyone! I'm Erinchan. thank you for reading up to chapter 2 :D actually chapter 1 was just a prologue so its still kinda vague. anyway, hope ya enjoy the chapter 2 :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail, nor any of the characters in the story. It's Hiro Mashima-sensei who owns the series.

Chapter 2: The Curse

There it was again. That nightmare that was hunting her since her 17th birthday. The nightmare that was so realistic, she always forgot it was all just a nightmare. The nightmare she had seen hundreds of times already. Yet, she just can't get used to it. There is something on that nightmare that made her uneasy. And she knew what it is. She knew that that nightmare really did happened in the past.

And here she is, only a few days before her 18th birthday. She knew she's about to die. She knew her life will soon end. She knew she will never experience love. She knew she will die a painful death. She knew. She just knew those will happen. And she can't do anything about it. She can't change fate. That is one thing she knew about. And she's hopeless. She wants to accept everything. At times she thought she did accept everything but in the end she just can't. How unfair life can get? Is it her fault? Why must she suffer?

Those series of thoughts were interrupted by a simple "Yo!" coming from the window. She looked and saw her partner making his way towards her room. A flying blue cat followed the teenage guy and the two of them made themselves comfortable on her sofa. The blonde's slender lips formed a small smile which was clearly noticed by the intruders.

"Hey! Lucy's acting weird, Natsu!" said the flying cat towards his companion while pointing a finger (or perhaps a paw) on the blonde while his free paw was covering his mouth.

"Aye!" was the reply of the teenage guy whose eyes had gotten bigger.

"Who's weird?" Lucy asked as she jumped from her bed and kicked her intruders. "GET OUT!" She shouted which made her neighbours woke up and start their own day.

"I guess I'll just enjoy the remaining days of my life." Lucy said as she make her way towards her bathroom, preparing for the tiring day ahead of her.

"Lucy you meanie! Why do you have to kick us out? We just want to great you good morning!" Natsu complained innocently as Lucy went towards him when she reached the guild.

"And eat free breakfast!" Happy added cheerfully but Lucy ignored the poor happy cat.

"Yeah right! Entering through my window and telling me I'm weird is your way of greeting me good morning." Lucy sarcastically said while rolling her eyes. "And stop bugging me you weird talking cat!" Lucy shouted to the noisy happy which made happy burst the word "AYE!" from his mouth.

"But you really are weird!" Natsu said making him experience hell the second time this day.

"Say Natsu, don't you want to go for a job? Me, you, Gray, Erza and of course Happy. It's been a while since we went out for a job." Lucy said after Natsu recovered from her kick. Natsu blinked his eyes and Lucy could swear Natsu could have once again said that she really is acting weird but controlled himself on not saying it aloud for his own sake.

"Good idea, I really need to train. I haven't been on a job lately." Gray said with his usual attire. And when we say usual, it means he is again half naked.

"Gray-sama, your clothes." Juvia, Gray's admirer (stalker) said trying to cover her eyes but failed miserably as she tried to look at her Gray-sama's beautiful naked body. As always, Gray cursed, asking since when did he removed his clothes and tried to retrieved his scattered clothes around the guild.

"It's settled then?" Erza, appearing from nowhere with her hands full with her strawberry shortcake said.

Lucy chuckled and showed her infamous bright smile and nod. Her Nakamas (A/N Friends) smiled back at her and the four of them went in front of the guild's request board and looked for a suitable job.

Two weeks after, Fairy Tail's strongest team was now heading back towards the guild. Erza tied Natsu and Gray because the two were constantly fighting and almost destroyed half of the mountain they were supposed to save from bandits. Lucy knew that half of it was Erza's fault but she let the topic slide for her own safety. She just sweat dropped as Erza dragged the two boys towards the guild.

As they entered the guild and was greeted "welcome back" by their co-members, everyone laughed because of the pitiful sight of Natsu and Gray. Erza tied the two of them on a column for them to learn their lessons but as Erza turned her back, the two continued to bicker with each other making the column they were tied from to shatter. The two war freaks are now fighting for real at the guild. Most of the guys joined the fight while the others were dragged into it. While the whole guild was in chaos, Lucy was just sitting there, a place farthest from the riot, reading a book and sipping juice. She knew it's insane but she was now accustomed with how noisy and rough her guild is. A few minutes later and Erza will arrive and knock everyone out to stop the riot. Lucy thought that no matter how noisy her guild is, no matter how wild her guildmates are, no matter how crazy they are, she's still fond of them and she will always love them. She will definitely miss them.

Suddenly, sadness enveloped her hearts. Why must she die? What did she do to deserve such fate? How unfair life could get? Tears started to appear on the corners of her eyes, but Lucy tried to suppress them. Not in front of her teammates. Not in the guild.

She hurriedly run outside, towards her apartment at Strawberry Street. Away from Fairy Tail, her home. It's June 25, X792. Just a week to go. Seven more days and she won't be seeing the sun's light again. Seven days till her fated death.

-End of Chapter 2-

Sooo how was it? Please leave some review :) I'll gladly appreciate it. thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Seven Days

Loop

Yo~ Erinchan is here again! thank you for reading my fanfic.. :D  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters, Hiro Mashima-sensei does.

Chapter 3: The Last Seven Days

Last Seven days, Lucy thought. It's like she's a time bomb, ready to explode when the time runs short. It's laughable. Every day, she felt a lot more frustrated. She thought she had accepted everything but in the end, she still hated her life. She hated being born like this. She hated how cruel life could get. Will she wander on a world where loose souls of adolescents linger wanting their unfair lives to be justified? Will she form a battlefront there? Or will she be visiting the guild as a ghost and wanting her wish to be granted? 'This is so funny.' She thought as she continued to stare at her ceiling while laying at her comfortable bed.

"I hope everything were just nightmares!" She exclaimed while yawning. Then she closed her eyes and let the darkness devoured her once again.

.

.

.

.

"I won't let you hurt her!"

.

.

.

.

"I'll protect her! I'll even give my life for her! She's my most precious tressure!"

.

.

.

.

"LUUUUUCCCCCCCY!"

Gasp! 'What was that? That's not the usual nightmare I always had.' Lucy said while rubbing her temples. 'Who's that? Who said those words?' she continued to ask herself but her head ached like hell. She can't come up with anything. 'Maybe just another nightmare not related to the ones I frequently had? Yeah Maybe.'

When she calmed down, the young celestial mage looked at the time.

"Fuu, 4:30 am, worst time to wake up!" She told herself. "What should I do to my last three days on Earthland? Maybe, I'll travel the world? Nah, I don't have the money to do that. Should I act as a hero and save people in town? No, I'm not like Erza and her desires. Should I visit places around Magnolia? But I already did that. What's worth my last three days? Find true love? Pffft! You heard the evil mage Lucy, you won't experience love. I won't." Lucy talked to herself. "Ohh I forgot! I haven't told my spirits about this. I should explain it to them before my time runs out." Then she held all her precious keys and summon her friends, her spirits. They all gathered around her and looks like they all know what she will say to them. Lucy told them about her nightmares. About why she joined fairy tail.

"It's because I wanna experience life before my time comes to an end. I want to be free from the household that shuts me in. I want to live my short life to the fullest." She told them. She really was lucky to experience the 7 year gap. Even though her papa died, it's like she also had the 7 years of extension on her life. She even thought that her absence might nullify the curse but it didn't. She still has those nightmares.

"And so, when that fated time comes, I want you to explain everything to the guild. After that, I want you to join Yukino. She is a good celestial mage and a powerful mage. I bet she will take good care of all of you." She told them. When her spirits remained silence for a long time, she added. "Please carry out my will."

At that point, all of her spirits cried. Why should a worthy celestial mage must abandon her spirits because of an unfair curse? Why should everything have to happen?

After a few minutes, her spirits began to go back to the celestial world. Loke asked if he could remain but Lucy dismissed the idea. Loke, who doesn't wanna bother her beloved master anymore, had to follow her orders even if it's against his will. When everyone had returned. Lucy began to swim on another stream of thoughts.

'Is there a way to stop this curse? Of course there is none, it is a curse that could never be broken. But in fairy tale, true love's kiss can beat any curse. The problem is, I'm not allowed to love anyone. What a cruel fate. It's the end. I'm feeling hopeless. I'll just wait for my time to run out.' She thought.

"HA! I'm really losing hope! If Natsu find this out, I'll be a goner."

"Find what out?" Lucy's eyes went as wide as possible as she focused on her window. There, climbing, was Natsu who was not supposed to be here this early.

"Good Morning Luce!" He said with his signature grin. He went straight to her bed side and sat on a nearby chair.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy said still shocked because of the turn of events.

"Woke up to early. Don't know what to do. Decided to go visit. Happy still sound asleep. So what is it that you are not telling me?" Natsu hurriedly explained. He sounds so serious.

"T-That's nothing! Want some breakfast?" Lucy said changing the topic knowing that Natsu will never refuse food.

"Woah! Lucy, you're acting weird again! Anyway, course I want!" Lucy smacked the poor Natsu on the head and then gave a small smile as she jumped out of bed and went straight to kitchen. Natsu's simple-mindedness saved her for further explaining and questioning.

"I guess I'll spend my remaining days with them." Lucy noted to herself as she happily prepare Natsu's favourite meals.

-End of Chapter 3-

Yoooosh! Thankyou for reading this short chapter. and thankyou for those who reviewed, Favorited and followed the story.. It's so much appreciated. please leave some review. thanks :D

Erinchan desu!


	4. Chapter 4: A Friendly Date

Loop

Hello again! Happy New Year Guys and here's a new chapter for "Loop" :D enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail nor its characters. Hiro Mashima-sensei does.

Chapter 4: Friendly Date

The morning of her last remaining days was so beautiful it almost annoyed her. Yet, she just can't get angry this day. She sat in front of her mirror combing her silky blonde hair. From time to time, she kept looking at the big round clock that was hanging on her apartment's wall as if every glance she pays will speed up the time.

'10 o'clock huh?' she murmured to herself as she hummed while combing her hair and continued to smile idiotically.

It was funny. Just so funny. Early this morning, she was talking about not falling in love or whatsoever. Now, she'll be going on a date. Well not really a date considering the guy she will be with. But then, she just can't help but to smile. Date or not, she knew she will enjoy this day. She then pay another glance on her wall clock and was shocked to see it's already 9 o'clock. It's no good to be late on a date. "Waaa! I should stop thinking it's a date! It's just a friendly… uggh… friendly date? Whatever! It's nothing romantic!" she scolded herself while blushing. Still, she summoned cancer and let him fix her hair cutely while reminiscing the event that had happened just this morning while they were having breakfast.

-flashback-

"Hey Natsu, what will you do if you knew you're about to die?" Lucy asked while she and Natsu are having their breakfast. She was just curious, too curious on what others will do if they were on her situation. But as soon as the words slipped through her lips, she instantly regret it.

"hmm? What's up with that weird question?" Natsu replied in between his chewing. Lucy can see he's really enjoying her cooking which made her somewhat happy.

"Geez! Just answer it!" Lucy said feeling embarrassed. She blushed a little shade of pink and tried to hide it to her bestfriend.

"What will I do if I knew I'm about to die? I'll just enjoy my remaining days." He answered casually then continued to munch his foods. Lucy just looked at him like she was expecting more answers. More elaborate answers. Natsu realized Lucy was still staring at him and so he stopped munching and looked back.

"What?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Just that?" she asked sounding so surprised. She never thought Natsu will be this simple minded. His answer almost annoyed her. This guy was not taking her seriously.

Natsu noticed the small frown that formed on the girl's forehead. Then, he smiled. "But if it's you, I'll definitely find a way and not let you die." He said with his usual grin. Lucy who was so annoyed a second before was now blushing again. She didn't expect him to say those kinds of things casually. Like as if she's thinking if the idiot in front of her has no shame at all.

Natsu who happens to not see the blush on the girl's face continued to give his signature smile. The blushing girl on the other hand, blushed a lot more.

'This is definitely what I'm thinking. Natsu's just too dense to say something like that. He doesn't mean it on a romantic way. Yes, I bet he'll say that to anyone from the guild.' Lucy thought to herself to reassure her. She suppressed her blush and tried to act normal.

"Yeah yeah, stop fooling around and just eat. I want to go to the guild already." She said trying to change the topic. It's not like she'd let Natsu know her little secret just because of some sweet talks. It's her burden. She doesn't want to involve more people.

"Hey! I'm not fooling around. I mean it. And it's your fault! Asking weird questions all of a sudden. You're acting weird again, Luce." Natsu complained, spouting almost half of what he's munching which made Lucy freak out.

"Hey! Don't blame me! And don't talk while you're eating!" She countered. 'Huh! This is crazy! And I'm about to die and all!' she thought while absentmindedly frowning and scratching her head.

"Ne Luce, is something bothering you?" Natsu asked after he had finished eating. Lucy was now washing the plates she and Natsu used.

"Huh?" was her only reaction. She was caught off guard that she almost dropped the plate she was holding.

"You see, I can feel that you are down or something. Like having stomach ache and such. Like you are not the usual Lucy that happy and I always tease. It just… doesn't feel… right." Natsu said. It was too rare to see Natsu being sensitive that Lucy thought she was just imagining things. How can Natsu feel those things? It's just not right. Lucy remained silent for a little while longer. She doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't know how to react. She doesn't even know if this is really real.

"Hey! Don't be that surprised. I can sense too you see. It's just that, your aura is kinda different. A lot sadder. That's why I'm asking here." Natsu continued. It seems like he's somewhat offended by Lucy's actions which the said girl found a little… adorable. With that, Lucy felt a series of emotions. Happiness with a tinge of sadness, relief and bitterness. She doesn't even know what face she's making now. She knew she hated her life and she felt sad about her fate but made sure that nobody in the guild will notice her sufferings. She doesn't want them to know. She's not even one hundred percent sure if her nightmares will really come true. She doesn't want them to get worried on something like this.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy managed to smile. That smile was not really a fake one. She really is grateful to him that he cares that much for her but still… "I'm fine, I think you're just imagining it." She added. She doesn't want to lie but she also doesn't want to tell the truth.

"I see." He said looking down. The guy was hurt. She just know it. He can tell if she's lying on him. He can tell if she's having trouble with something. She knew he can tell because it's the same for her. She can tell if her best friend is having troubles.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, almost unheard. But it was a dragonslayer she's always been with. She doesn't know why, but she's feeling hurt whenever she's lying to him. Especially to him. "I-it's something hard to say. I'll let you know when the right time came." She continued. It was not a lie. He'll know soon enough. But too late. She just can't let them worry about her.

"I see." Natsu said lifting his head. He really can be sensitive at serious times. "Well then!" He began, trying to lift his and Lucy's spirit again. "Why don't we visit the recently opened amusement park on the northern part of Magnolia. It's not really far from here and they say they'll be giving discounts for the first week! It'll be fun!" Natsu continued. Lucy on the other hand took a whole one minute to process what the guy in front of her just said.

'Amusement park, We, Amusement park, visit, fun… DATE?' was the flow of thoughts inside Lucy's mind. A sudden burst of blush overwhelmed the girl's cheeks as she continued to stare at Natsu's famous grin.

"What? You don't like amusement park? Then…" Natsu asked while Lucy was spacing out but Lucy cut him. "NO! no. I love them!" Lucy instantly said.

"Then… Let's go?" Natsu asked.

"Wait? As in… NOW?" was Lucy's reply.

"Err ok, let's meet at the train station at 10 o' clock." Natsu said while scratching his head.

"Ok. It's settled then." Lucy said as she finished the discussion. She finished washing the dishes and bid goodbye to the teenage boy who suddenly asked her out on a date.

"Wait! It's not a date! We're just going to have fun!" Lucy said as she panicked while choosing what dress to wear and what to do with her hair.

-End of flashback-

"It's done, Ebi." Those three words brought Lucy back from day dreaming as Cancer presented to her, her newly styled hair.

"Ahh, ok thanks." She replied as Cancer bit her farewell and went back to the celestial world. Lucy stood up and glance at her appearance. She's wearing a cute black dress with hot pink belt and a boots matching her dress up. She looked simple but elegant with her hair tied in a bun with few bangs flowing on the side of her face. She turn around and admire her look.

Suddenly, she heard something move behind her. And before she knew it, someone covered her mouth and eyes.

-End of Chapter 4-

Soooooooo~ how was it? pls send some reviews. it really motivates me :D thank you!

and thanks to those who had read my fanfic up to this point. and pls read my other fanfic, "Those from the Past" It's also a fairy tail fanfic :D  
~erinchan desu


	5. Chapter 5: The Happy Times

LOOP

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters.

Chapter 5: Happy Times

"It's done, Ebi." Those three words brought Lucy back from day dreaming as Cancer presented to her, her newly styled hair.

"Ahh, ok thanks." She replied as Cancer bit her farewell and went back to the celestial world. Lucy stood up and glance at her appearance. She's wearing a cute black dress with hot pink belt and a boots matching her dress up. She looked simple but elegant with her hair tied in a bun with few bangs flowing on the side of her face. She turn around and admire her look.

Suddenly, she heard something move behind her. And before she knew it, someone covered her mouth and eyes.

Lucy tried to struggle but failed because her captor was so strong she couldn't get off its grasp. But soon enough, Lucy felt the warmth her captor was emitting. The feeling was way too familiar, like its…

She tried to free her mouth so she can finally speak. When the captor loosen up, she took that chance to scold the poor guy.

"Hey Natsu, cut this game off!" She shouted. She still can't see but she knew the guy just made a sour face.

"Boo Lucy, you're no fun! How did you guessed?"Natsu said as he released Lucy from his grasp. He scratched his head, pout and sat on the sofa. Lucy on the other hand looked at the mirror and was shocked how horrible her hair had become. She the glared at Natsu and scolded him.

"What's up with you Natsu? Look at how messy my hair had become? Now, a lot of time will be needed to fix this!" Lucy ranted. She tried to fix her miserably messed up hair but the more she tried to fix it, the more messed up it becomes.

"It's boring waiting at the station so a came to fetch you. And…" Natsu started to say. Lucy faced him with surprise and was even more surprised when she realized that Natsu was now only a step close to her.

"And you look way better when your hair is down." He pulled the clip that was holding Lucy's hair and let it flow freely on her shoulders. Lucy gasp and was taken aback by what had happened. A few seconds later and the blond mage was now blushing bright red. She looked down as Natsu pulled back.

"See? That suits you better. Shall we go?" Natsu said while wearing his usual grin. He held Lucy on his arms, went on the window, and before Lucy can even protest, jumped from the second floor. Lucy just helplessly clung on the said guy's neck as they fall slowly from the second floor. The old men on the boat yelped as Natsu and Lucy landed on the ground.

"Be careful Lucy." One of the old men on the boat yelled.

"Is that your boyfriend?" the other man teased.

Lucy just blushed a lot more as she heard what the men on the boat had yelled. She struggled so that Natsu will put her down while trying not to look directly at his eyes. They walked side by side towards the station without talking. Natsu was humming while his hands were on the back of his head while Lucy was quietly fidgeting while looking down. She knew she was just self-conscious and Natsu doesn't mean anything by his actions. But still, she can't help but blush. The guy can give her a heart attack. Her heart kept being restless while they were together. 'Ahhh! I bet Happy will tease me being so self-conscious when he sees me like this.' Lucy thought while walking. Then, she felt a warm hand holding her arm as she overthinks. After a while, she realized that the hand was Natsu's and that they were already at the station. Natsu's happy go lucky face was replaced with a sour one and Lucy can guess why he was making one.

"On second thought maybe we should just walk…" Natsu started trying to change direction.

"Ohh no no no." Lucy said with a sly smile. "This will be your punishment after you messed my hair up." Lucy continued. She grabbed Natsu's arm and pushed him towards the train.

A few more minutes and the train was heading north. Natsu was having his hard time with his motion sickness while Lucy babysits the poor guy and let him rest on her lap.

"Just bear it for a while." Lucy whispered while tangling and untangling her finger on Natsu's salmon hair. "We will be there in a few minutes. After that we can play as long as you like."

Fast forward and they are now in front of the said amusement park. The amusement park was so big and beautiful, Lucy and Natsu's mouths was kept wide open for a few seconds. The scenery was also wonderful that you can actually see sparks and glitters glimmering the whole place. It's like a fairy tale. A wonderland. After a few minutes of staring at the front gate, Natsu took the initiative and dragged the daydreaming Lucy towards the gates. They both gasp as they entered the gates. It's like a place full of magical things gleaming on every corners of the place. There are rides they have not yet seen on any of the amusement parks they had been before. There are a lot of food and drink stalls and the place was so clean. The staffs were all friendly and all of them were all smiling. A very soothing and comfortable place.

Lucy and Natsu enjoyed themselves at the said wonderland. The rode every types of rides even though Natsu has motion sickness. They ate every kinds of food available even though Lucy was on her diet. They laugh and run all over the place and make memories on every corner of the wonderland. They entered horror house and watch entertainers. There were parades and mascots all over the place. Everything was full of fun.

At night they discovered a booth were medical mages cure motion sickness for the customers. Natsu rant about their late discovery about the place while Lucy just laugh at the guy. At that time, they sat on a bench at a beautiful flower garden enjoying the cold night breeze.

"I'll just go and buy some food and drinks." Natsu said and at once he departed and went somewhere. Lucy was left alone on the park. She knew it was almost time to leave. After a long play time, they have to stop and pack up their things. Time really is short when you are enjoying. At that moment, a cold breeze struck on Lucy's spines. Tears started to form on her eyes. Overwhelming sadness enveloped her wellbeing. Truth started to eat her fantasies of sadness.

'Who was she to be having fun when she's about to die soon? She will just hurt Natsu if she tried to get close to him. She said she doesn't want to involve anybody but what is she doing? She's just involving Natsu with her miseries. She'll soon die and Natsu will be left behind. She's just using Natsu to be happy while after a few days, she will die and make Natsu sad. She's so selfish!' Sad thoughts and darkness overcome her heart as if a dark aura was whispering those thoughts to her. Her warm and cheerful spirits was painted with emptiness. Her heart aches. Her head hurts. And her tears won't stop from flowing. This is the curse. She can never be happy.

A few minutes more and Natsu went back on the now gloomy flower garden holding some yakisoba and drinks, staring at an empty bench he was sitting at a while ago.

-End of Chapter 5-

Errr sorry for so many cliffhanger lol and sorry for the sad theme, hope ya enjoy reading this. and this fanfic has long way to go. Should I say that It has arcs XD well the first arc will be ending soon soooo... anyways! thankyou for reading this chapter! hope you keep reading my story. and dont forget to leave some reviews. It will be so muuuch appreciated. dewa til next time :D

erinchan desu


	6. Chapter 6: Regrets

Loop

Hello guys! thank you for reading my fanfic. It really is so much appreciated.. Love you all :* anyways let's begin the story :D  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy tail nor it's characters.

Chapter 6: Regrets

Lucy didn't show her face to Natsu the next day. She's not even planning to do so until the fated day of her death. She doesn't know what to say to the guy after she left him alone that night. She doesn't even know what happened to him after she left. She felt guilty. What if Natsu waited for her the whole night? What if Natsu became worried and search the whole place for her? What if… what if he hated her for what she'd done? Tears flow down her incredibly colourless cheeks as her heart ached like it is being pierced by thousands of poisoned needles while thinking of her poor best friend. Yet, she still thought that what she'd done was right. It's better for him to hate her right now than feel left behind in the future. It is better if he doesn't know anything. Much much better than seeing her die five days from now.

Lucy kept herself hidden at her apartment that whole day. She did not even move an inch from her bed. She just sat there, hugging her favourite pillow. She just stared at her empty walls. From time to time, tears are suddenly shed from her already puffed eyes. She doesn't even bothered to cook nor to eat thinking that she'll die anyway. She doesn't feel hungry too. She had lost her appetite after what had happened. She just want to speed up the time and die.

When night falls, Lucy heard a knock from her window. At first, she didn't pay any attention to it but a second knock was heard followed by a third and a fourth. As time passed by, the knock became louder and louder as if someone was banging on the windows trying to destroy it. Then a familiar voice was heard.

"Lucy! Lucy! I know you're in there! Open the windows!" Natsu's voice echoed throughout the room. Lucy's heart jumped. Her heartbeat raced. She turned her head towards the said window. Lucy saw the image of Natsu banging her window and helplessly trying to open it as if she can see through the walls. Her tears formed on the corners of her eyes.

"Hey Lucy! I know you can hear me! Open this window! Let me in! I know you're there inside!" Natsu shouted from the outside. Lucy held her voice and tried to stop herself from rushing towards the window, open it and hugged Natsu.

"Doesn't want to talk to me huh?" Natsu said as he stopped knocking at the window after a long silence from Lucy. His voice clearly indicated that he's hurt. Lucy on the other hand was sinking on her bed, her eyes full of tears and her heart was ready to explode. Still, she stopped herself and stayed on where she is.

"Lucy, I know you're there. Luce…" Natsu muttered in a small hurt voice. "Please hear me out this time Luce. I-I enjoyed being with you yesterday. That day was the most wonderful day of my life! The amusement park was so great. The rides were epic, though I get motion sick all the time. The foods were wonderful! I get to eat to my heart's content even though you are on your diet! It really is the best day of my life. And then I realized how important you are to me. I enjoyed being with you and I love seeing you at my side. I realized how attached I've become to you…" Natsu said. Lucy can't believe she's hearing all of this from the dumb dense Natsu. Her eyes were wide open. Yet, despite the shock, every words that the guy spoke was easily understood by her brain. And she can feel where this is going.

"Yet you've left Lucy. I thought you were also enjoying but you've left. My mind was now in jumble. I don't know any more Lucy. I thought we feel the same. Hey Luce, can you explain? I know I'm an idiot regarding these matters. I completely don't understand anything. Because all I know Luce is that… Is that I lo…"

"Enough of that!" Lucy intervene. "Please, enough of that Natsu." She said trying to hide the fact that she's crying though with the keen smell of the dragon slayer, the smell of tears are easily recognized.

"Lu-Luce! Ha!" Natsu said trying to force a smile. "I know you're there! Please tell me why you left yesterday!"

"I-I left because you're boring!" Lucy lied. Her tears are nonstop now. Yet she tried to supress it while she's speaking.

"Ha! Stop joking Luce. We both enjoyed…"

"Enough! I said enough! I don't wanna hear your voice again!" Lucy shouted her lungs out.

"Lu-Luce, what's wrong? You are acting weird."

"What's wrong? You are! Will you just please leave me alone?!" she continued to lie! "You are boring! I don't wanna be with you! I don't even wanna be friends with you! You're irritating! Leave me alone!" Lucy ranted still holding the tears and the sob she's about to release. Her heart ached because of lying and hurting her best friend. Yet, this is for the best. It is easy to forget dead people who you despise deeply. Silence enveloped the place. Rustling cold winds slashed the cold dark trees. It's like a storm is coming.

A few minutes more and Lucy heard Natsu jumped from the window followed by rushing footsteps and a hurt scream. For Lucy, It is the signal for her to let out all her feelings. All the hurt she carries. It's time to cry herself out.

The weep went like forever. She buried her head on a pillow and scream and cry to her hearts content. Her spirits which occasionally puffed out from celestial world can't do anything for their master. They all felt helpless and immediately went back to their worlds. After a long time, Lucy had fallen asleep. Loke nursed his master while Virgo cooked something for her. And morning came and Lucy woke up, still without energy but was a lot calmer. Virgo served breakfast to her while Loke stayed at her bedside. They didn't start any conversation. They remained silent the whole time. After eating, Lucy laid herself on her bed again and stared at an empty space. The two celestial spirit just looked at each other and were both feeling helpless.

More days had passed and June 31, X792 had arrived. Only a few more hours were left for Lucy. Loke told his master that Natsu went on a mission alone and was away from the city which made Lucy forced a smile and muttered "That's better." Then, she ordered the spirits to just leave her alone. The spirits sadly obeyed her order. But not Loke.

The Lion spirit had thought of what he must do for his master thoroughly to make her feel better and an idea had come to his mind. Yet, that idea was so silly and his master had directly ordered them not to do it. Still, he knows that will make his masters last moments on earthland a lot better. Thinking about last moment made him shed tears. His heart aches as he witness what his master had been going through but he can't do anything for her at those times. But now, it will be different. He went back to the spirit world and immediately went again to a mountain called Mt. Miyumos. There, he searched for pink haired mage whose out for a mission on that certain mountain. It took lots of precious times before he had located the fire dragon slayer. The said dragon slayer was about to enter the village that sent the request he has accepted when Loke intervened. Natsu saw Loke and stopped from walking. He looked serious. He's clearly hurt. He stared at him for a while then he started the conversation.

"Is she here?" Natsu asked with clear bitterness on his voice.

"No. She's still locking herself on her own room." Loke answered trying to calm Natsu.

"Ahh I see, so what is the spirit of the girl who thinks I'm boring doing here?" Natsu asked clearly indicating he's not calm.

"Well I have some matters to discuss to you." Loke replied making a straight face.

"Some matters? Regarding what? I have no more business with you!" Natsu replied.

"Hey! Listen! It's not like Lucy wants to hurt you. She's suffering and nobody's there to comfort her. She thinks it's for the best but she's hurting herself. Please listen to me if you really care about her." Loke, now being desperate because the night had already fallen and only few more hours were left for his beloved master. Yet, Natsu who had closed his heart due to heartaches won't listen.

"Suffering? Hah! Very funny. Are you telling me she's suffering when she made little of my feelings and pushed me away?" Natsu countered. He shook his head and went to walk towards the village. Now, Loke became more desperate.

"She's about to die!" He shouted which made Natsu stop. A few more second and Natsu turned around with wide opened eyes. His expression clearly viewed mixed emotions. Shock, disbelief, anger… It's like a jolt of emotions had shocked him.

"W-What are you talking about? Hey! Don't you dare kid me here! . .SHE' . ?" Natsu said rushing towards Loke and lifting him through his collar.

"Calm down, stay, listen and I'll tell you everything." Was Loke's calm reply as Natsu dropped him and listen as Loke started telling him what the real situation is.

The day was spent with her just lying on her bed. Night fell and her hearts raced. She's about to die. She closed her eyes and like a liquid spilled from its container, memories, good memories rushed inside her mind.

Her wonderful days started at Hargeon when she first met Natsu. They were both looking for Salamander who was wandering the said town but in the end, that one is fake and the true salamander was no other than Natsu himself. She was then invited to fairy tail. She also remembered the days when she was forced to tag along Natsu when Macao went missing. The memories of their first mission also became as clear as day. Lullaby, Galuna Island, the dark guild "Phantom Lord", how Natsu and the rest went looking for her when she went home, the tower of heaven, the fighting festival, the rainbow sakura, the allied force, their excursion to Edolas, the trip to Tenrou Island, the Grand Magic Games. All of them holds wonderful memories that cannot be forgotten. And all those memories involves Natsu, her teammate, her bestfriend. Sadness drowned her as tears began to flow again.

"Where are you right now, Natsu?" was Lucy's last words as the clock ticked to 12 o'clock marking Lucy's 18th birthday.

A few minutes later and Natsu burst from the window, panting from the long sprint he had just run, looked for the faint aroma of his beloved, stared and rushed towards the lifeless body that laid on Lucy's bed.

-End of Chapter 5-

Ohh please dont kill me T_T this chapter contains 1861 words(excluding fore and afterwords) so sorry for the cliffhanger and please dont kill me for killing Lucy. It's part of the twist :3 and... and... opps spoiler LoL... anyway please continue supporting me and the other authors by leaving some reviews, putting this fanfic on favorites( if you like it) or alert list (if you are interested with it). I love the reviews so far.. and also! sorry for messing up the Nalu pairing... I'm a NaLu fan myself so dont kill me... I have better plans promise.. :D dont loose hope NaLu's! :D and this has a genre of tragedy so sorry for the sad moments.. hope you can feel the emotions I'm pouring to this work :D

And please read my other fanfic "Those from the Past" whichh is also an FT fanfic.. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

~Erinchan desu


	7. Chapter 7: The Nothingness

Loop

Hello everyone! so here I am again with your most awaited(lol) chapter 7 :D please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 7: The Nothingness

Lucy felt like she was being sucked by an enormous invisible force from the sky but her eyes were kept closed and her body felt like lead. The feeling felt like hours until she had set foot on a solid ground. Then, she carefully opened her eyes. At first, she was blinded by the enormous light that engulf her sight but as time slowly passed by, her eyes adjusted on the blinding light. She was completely amazed the moment she can finally see something. She can see the whole town of magnolia in the night sky. Stars twinkled above the city as the moon shined his way high. The lights of the city was beautiful like the stars themselves had descended below. At the centremost of the city lies the formidable Fairy Tail's castle-like Guild. The orange flag with the Fairy Tail symbol proudly flapped at the top of the castle. It was a sight to see. Then, she looked for her own apartment at the strawberry street which is just under her feet. Then, she realized that she was just floating in mid-air but still stepping on an invisible glass-like ground. At first she was shocked and her knees wobble but dismissed that fact as fast as possible as she had captured a blurry pink image rushing towards her apartment. She knew in an instant who it was. The view zoomed as the rushing guy burst toward the window punching his way inside. At first, Lucy felt irritated to Natsu as he had again wrecked her house and repairs will be on her tab again but as she focused on the direction the guy was looking, her heart suddenly fall.

There, lying on her bed, was her completely motionless. At first, everything doesn't make sense to her but as she thought about it carefully, she remembered everything, the dream, the curse, her death, Natsu.

'So it was all true.' Lucy thought bitterly. She half-heartedly hoped that everything were all just dreams and she'll wake up on the early morning of her 18th birthday with a brightened day.

She continued to watch the miserable scene as Natsu held her already cold body and was whispering to her ears. A few moments later and Natsu was now shouting her name aloud when her body didn't react on his call.

"Luce, Luce… Come on. It can't be true!" Natsu Cried. Tears fell from the poor dragon slayers eyes as the cold body remained motionless. He kept calling her name as Natsu hugged her tightly. Lucy felt a tinge of pain in her heart as she watch Natsu's helplessness.

At that moment, Happy burst into the scene and witnessed the sad moment. He told Natsu to bring Lucy's body to the guild so that Wendy can treat her. Natsu immediately rushed towards the dimly light guild which was open 24 hours. There on the bar was Elfman on night duty. He immediately called Mira and Wendy to look for Lucy. A few minutes more and Wendy came and rushed towards Lucy's body's side and examined her. Her tears suddenly fell as she saw the helpless situation but still poured all her magic towards the body even though she knew it's no use. Charle came into the scene and hugged the sky maiden forcing her to stop. All of the witnesses are now crying. The girls from the Fairy Hills were gathering and the boys were informed by Happy. Master was there at the corner with tears silently flowing from his eyes. They all know it's hopeless. But still, a certain guy kept rampaging at the guild begging for help.

"Guys! Call Porlyusica-san! She can heal anyone. Lucy needs help right now!" Natsu shouted to everyone but nobody moved an inch. No one dared to look at him in the eyes and no one had rushed to call the old doctor.

"Are you all deaf? Call the doctor NOW!" Natsu shouted vigorously but still, nobody had responded.

"Are you letting Lucy, d-die?" Natsu stuttered. His brain knew what had happened but her heart can't accept the truth.

On the other hand, the floating Lucy was now crying rivers. Her heart felt like it was going to explode as she witnessed Natsu's struggle to revive her already cold body. The scene was too hard to bear.

A few moments passed and Natsu had calmed down. He just sat in front of Lucy, staring blankly at the body of his best friend. Gray stepped forward and do his magic to create an ice make coffin. There, he laid the lifeless body while wiping his tears then stepped back. Reedus stepped forward and painted flowers around the coffin which all materialized which made Lucy looked like she was sleeping on a garden of flowers. Everyone bowed their heads as they said their prayers to Lucy while crying and sniffing. Natsu went on the farthest corner, silent and crying. That moment was so heart-breaking that even Lucy's consciousness can't help but cry.

'This is the end.' She thought. The heart-breaking end of her dear life. Tears flow endlessly as time fast forward. She saw all the people who visited the three day wake, all the people she met, her servants and maids, her land lady, the people from Galuna Island, the mages from Blue Pagasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel and even Sabertooth. They all went to bid their last goodbye to her. All paying respect to her. Her trusted friends, the celestial spirits, are all trying their best to visit the human world to guard their master, all standing firmly around her but their eyes had betrayed them. Everyone was there except a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

The time slowed once again as the time for the funeral had come. Everyone wore black at that day. The whole town was gloomy and ghost-like as if happiness was sucked out of the entire city. The weather was heavy as if all the storm clouds around the continent had gathered at Magnolia. It's not yet raining but there's no telling when the rain will pour. A large group of people had gathered at the now gloomy Fairy Tail. No one was speaking to each other. The Master who was wearing a complete black coat gave a short speech. Levi, Erza and Loke remembered all the memories they shared with Lucy. Sobs were everywhere. The loudest can be heard from the poor blue Happy who had become so attached to the celestial mage. The time came when Gray, Elfman, Loke and Gajeel carried the coffin in slow motion as if they doesn't want to proceed. The fire mage was still unheard of. Happy, while flying, dropped beautiful flowers in the air with tears mixed in it. The parade slowly moved. Everyone in the town bowed their head as the coffin passed.

When they reached the cemetery, the four guys put the coffin in the middle and let everyone went one by one for the last time and offered flowers. When the last person had offered his last respect, the four again were about to lower the coffin down but a rushed footsteps were heard. They looked at one direction and saw Natsu carrying a branch of a Rainbow Sakura. Everyone parted to make way for him as he slowed down and walked towards Lucy. As he reached her, he opened the coffin and put the colourful Rainbow Sakura on her chest. He took one last look on her face then slowly closed the coffin again.

"Take care there!" he said as the burial takes place. Poor Natsu and the scene had blurred and faded leaving the floating Lucy crying intensely. The girl's knees soften and she collapse into nothingness. The surroundings began to vanish and was replaced with nothing but the no ending colour white. But the scene change was nothing to Lucy. Her tears kept flowing as if there's no ending. Her eyes ached as her heart continued to break into pieces. It's like crying was her punishment for all the sins she had committed on earthland. Undetermined time continued to pass. A minute? An hour? A day? A week? She doesn't know how long she was crying. All she can feel was her aching heart and eyes.

Suddenly, a shining light had again engulf her already red eyes as an image appeared in front of her. Slowly, the image had materialize into a beautiful lady with shining long blue gown. Her face is masked but undoubtedly beautiful and her white hair was done beautifully. She looked like a queen of a royal family. Lucy stopped crying as she stared at the Lady in front of her. Her mask which leaves her soft red lips shown was so colourful and glittery as if the lady was attending a masquerade party. Her red lips smiled as she saw the image of Lucy. They continued to stare at each other for a minute or so until the Lady spoke.

"Do you want this kind of ending Lucy?" the Lady with a soft song-like voice said. Lucy, stunned at the Lady's voice and what she said was taken aback by her. It took her a lot of time before she can even thought about her question.

'This ending? Who would want it? It's miserable! It's so heart breaking! I made everyone cry… I made him cry.' Lucy's heart and brain said in unison. But her mouth can't say it aloud. But the Lady smiled as if she heard what she had thought.

"So… what is your answer?" she asked again.

"No!" Lucy, without second thought answered her. "I want to live with my friends. I want to share laughter with them. I want to grow old with them. I don't want to die! I want a happy ending!" with that, the Lady smiled.

"Then, find your true love Lucy. You can't escape this ending until you find him. Find what the fates want for you. And if you had found him, you can have your true happy ending!" the Lady told her.

After hearing that, her head was clouded with storms of questions. 'True love? How can she find true love if she's already dead? And who will it be? And what does the fates want for her? And a happy ending? Seriously?' questions started to keep popping into her head but the Lady just smiled.

"You will see it for yourself." The lady said as she suddenly faded into nothing leaving Lucy into nothingness. But suddenly, the felt like the invisible mirror suddenly vanished which left her falling rapidly. Time was unpredictable and seems like forever. After seems like ages, she saw s while flat surface. At first she felt happy but dismissed that feeling as soon as she realized that she's still falling rapidly and will hit the surface hard if she continued her pace. When she felt helpless, she closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. She calculated the time of her fall.

3…

2…

1…

.

.

.

She opened her eyes widely and gasped, still shocked on what had happened. A few seconds more and she realized that she was at her room, not in the nothingness, at her own fluffy bed, not on a hard white surface.

Was everything just a dream?

-End of chapter 7-

Who is the Lady in blue dress?  
What will now happen to Lucy?

What does the fates want for her?

And who is her true love?

Find out on the next chapters. :D

sooo... how was it? good? bad? long? short? sad? lack of emotions? please feel free to comment and tell me what you think :D And what do you think will happen next?  
OHH and please tell me which guy do you want to be paired with Lucy? Gray? Natsu? Loke? Sting? Rogue? Laxus? Elfman? Gajeel? (lol) please tell me via review.. thanks!  
And... please read my other fanfic "Those From the Past" I still dont have time for that fanfic because I'm still absorbed with "Loop" but when I have time I'll write the second chapter. :D dewa~  
Erinchan desu :D


	8. Chapter 8: Loop

Loop

Etooo~ first of all,, I want to say sorry to all who've waited for chapter 8. You see, like all fanfic writers, I do attend school and school had been hell for me. anyway, enough with my excuses. here's chapter 8. :D  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 8: Loop

'Was everything just a dream?' Lucy asked as she found herself gasping on her own fluffy bed. Cold bead-sized sweat flow from her forehead as sun light slowly entered her dimly-lit room. She looked around thinking of what had happened. Everything was still clear to her that it doesn't even felt like it was all just a dream. Yet, what can explain this weird phenomenon? She's supposed to be dead. She was not supposed to be at her own bed of her apartment. She's supposed to be… to be what?

'Was everything really just a dream?' Lucy got up of her bed, pressing her already aching head, still feeling dazed on what's going on. She looked at the mirror and observed herself. Her eyes which was easily noticed because of the dark circles surrounding it, was all puffy and wet, like she had cried the whole night. Her skin was so pale that made her looked like a ghost.

'Wait… Am I a ghost?' Lucy thought realizing the possibility and widening her eyes on the process. Like an idiot, Lucy tried to look carefully at herself, checking if she's becoming transparent. No. She looked at her feet if she's floating. Still no. After a few more minutes, Lucy realized that what she was doing was idiotic and dismissed the thought instantly. She doesn't even know what a ghost looked like. Or wait? Did she turned into a zombie?

"Whatever! I'll just take a nice warm shower. Maybe I dreamt something like that after overthinking everything." Lucy thought, now not caring on what had happened. Little by little, she was starting to accept that everything that had happen was just a dream. That no death, funeral and unnecessary heartbroken scenes had happen. It was more refreshing to think that way. And it felt like her heart had eased up by just thinking that way.

"Wait, I think I must apologize to Natsu after I drove him out and said inappropriate words to him last night. He must be really upset now." Lucy said as she turned the shower on and felt the warm refreshing water that came gushing in. "Still, it's hard to just apologize on what had happen. He must be really upset. What should I tell him? That I'm just joking? Ahhh! This is frustrating!"

After the warm refreshing bath, Lucy, on her towels, had gotten out of her bathroom only to be greeted by a calm and simple 'Yo!' from non-other than her best friend Natsu and his flying partner Happy who were both making themselves comfortable on her sofa. At first, Lucy was shocked because just a moment ago, she was having trouble on how to apologize to the guy because she thought that the said guy must be upset. Now, the two were both drinking some hot chocolates and munching some cookies on her own living room while Natsu was reading something that looked like…

"Hey! Stop reading my Novels!" Lucy shouted while giving Natsu a flying kick. Natsu, taken by surprise by Lucy, went flying into the walls scattering Lucy's Novels. Lucy immediately picked her Novel's scattered pages mumbling something about a crazy dragon slayer with its blue flying cat. At that moment, Lucy had totally forgotten about their quarrel last night. All her concern right now was to drive the poor guy again out of her apartment.

"Hey! Lucy's acting weird, Natsu!" said the flying cat towards his companion while pointing a finger (or perhaps a paw) on the blonde while his free paw was covering his mouth.

"Aye!" was the reply of the teenage guy who was starting to get up from his crash while scratching his messy pink hair.

"Who's weird?" Lucy asked as she threatened to kick her intruders again. "GET OUT!" She shouted which made her neighbours woke up and start their own day.  
"AYE!" was the reply of the two poor fellow. Lucy was about to kick the two out when she stopped and realized something.

"Did something like this had happened before?" She asked herself but her two intruders heard her. Natsu tilted his head, totally clueless of what she was talking about while Happy obviously thinks that she's acting weird again. Lucy saw the cluelessness of her intruders which signals that she was just imagining things. She instantly dismissed the idea and glared at her intruders.

"What are you still looking at? GET OUT!" Lucy shouted again which made the two shiver, stand straight up with their right hand forming a salute and went out of the apartment using the window.

"At least use the door!" she shouted to them as the two run toward a specific direction, FAIRY TAIL. "And at least greet me happy birthday. It's July 1, you know. My 18th birthday." She added to herself as she pout while looking out on the window.

"Lucy you meanie! Why do you have to kick us out? We just want to greet you good morning!" Natsu complained innocently as Lucy went towards him when she reached the guild.

"And eat free breakfast!" Happy added cheerfully but Lucy ignored the poor happy cat.

"Yeah right! Entering through my window and telling me I'm weird is your way of greeting me good morning." Lucy sarcastically said while rolling her eyes. "And stop bugging me you weird talking cat!" Lucy shouted to the noisy happy which made happy burst the word "AYE!" from his mouth.

"But you really are weird!" Natsu said making him experience hell the second time this day. After that second kick, Lucy felt that weird sensation again. She felt as if things had happened before. It was unclear but she just knew it. Soon enough, Lucy felt that something doesn't feel right. That something doesn't fit. The unfathomable feeling that she's missing something that supposed to be there. 'What is it that I'm forgetting?' she asked herself as she scratched her head and frowned.

At that moment, she noticed the two boys who were whispering to each other clearly talking about her. There she realized that she was making weird faces again and the two are discussing about it. She felt annoyed and raised her eyebrows to them.

"WHAT?" she shouted to the two which made the two quivers. The two shook their heads in sync with fear. 'What's up with them?' she asked herself as she observed the behaved Natsu who were afraid of her blowing up. Then suddenly, she heard a voice that is too familiar to her.

**_"Enough! I said enough! I don't wanna hear your voice again!" _**

'Huh? What's that?' She asked herself feeling confused.

**_"What's wrong? You are! Will you just please leave me alone?!"_**

'Wait? What? Is that my voice?'

**_"You are boring! I don't wanna be with you! I don't even wanna be friends with you! You're irritating! Leave me alone!"_**

'What… wait… that's me? Did I said that? Did I said that to Natsu?' she asked herself as she felt her heart ached. In an instance, she felt her tears forming on her eyes. She needs to apologize to Natsu. She needs to clear everything.

"Hey Lucy, is something wrong?" Natsu asked while frowning, totally concerned to her. She realized that the tears that had formed on her eyes had flowed down her cheeks. She hurriedly wiped her tears and shook her head while looking down.

"Does it hurt somewhere?" he asked. Lucy wanted to say yes because her heart do ache but she restrained herself and shook her head once again.

"No it's nothing. I just had something in my eyes." She lied hoping that Natsu will buy it. Natsu, who was not convinced on her made up story stared directly on her eyes which made the girl blush. She pushed Natsu away and stood up.

"Hey, I'm alright now. Really." She said avoiding his gaze. She doesn't understand why Natsu was still hanging out with her. She said horrible things to him. Yet, he's still concerned to her. She felt bad. Really bad. She did made wrong choices this past days, being overwhelmed by a nightmare and driving everyone out of her life. She felt like she'd been an idiot. She really must apologize. And she must start with Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. Ahm, can we talk?" Lucy hesitantly started.

"Yeah sure. About what?" Natsu replied.

"Ahhm you know, about yesterday…" Lucy continued. Now she was fidgeting.

"What about yesterday?" Natsu replied totally sounding clueless.

"It's… uhhm, you know…" Lucy started again and don't know what to say.

"Good Morning Lucy, Natsu!" Gray interrupted while hanging up his arms on their shoulders which made Lucy facepalm.

"Yo! Stripping perv. What about yesterday Lucy?" Natsu said while totally ignoring Gray.

"Hey! What's that flame head? And what about yesterday?" Gray shouted to Natsu while getting completely curious about what they were talking about.

"Ahh err nevermind. Say Natsu, don't you want to go for a job? Me, you, Gray, Erza and of course Happy. It's been a while since we went out for a job." Lucy said. Natsu blinked his eyes and Lucy could swear Natsu could have once again said that she really is acting weird but controlled himself on not saying it aloud for his own sake.

"Good idea, I really need to train. I haven't been on a job lately." Gray said while trying to strip his hast remaining clothes.

"Gray-sama, your clothes." Juvia, Gray's admirer (stalker) said trying to cover her eyes but failed miserably as she tried to look at her Gray-sama's beautiful naked body. As always, Gray cursed, asking since when did he removed his clothes and tried to retrieved his scattered clothes around the guild.

"It's settled then?" Erza, appearing from nowhere with her hands full with her strawberry shortcake said.

Lucy chuckled and showed her infamous bright smile and nod. Her Nakamas smiled back at her and the four of them went in front of the guild's request board and looked for a suitable job.

"Hey! I think this job is great!" Natsu said while waving a piece of paper. "We just need to catch some bandits! And it has great amount of reward!" Natsu faced Lucy and handed the request to her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the request.

"Hey! Isn't this the request we just has a few weeks ago?" Lucy said handing the request to Erza. Erza on the other hand inspected the request then frowned.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" she asked, completely puzzled about what she's talking about.

"Hey! You know? The one where Natsu and Gray almost destroyed almost half of the mountain?" she said trying to convince her teammates. Lucy can see the cluelessness on their faces as she tried to narrate what had happened on the trip. Still her teammates remained clueless on what she's talking about.

That's when realization struck on her. Why everyone was acting normal. Why Natsu was not upset to her. Why they didn't greet her happy birthday. Why everything seems like repeating itself.

**_"Then, find your true love Lucy. You can't escape this ending until you find him. Find what the fates want for you. And if you had found him, you can have your true happy ending!"_**

"Hey Natsu, what date is it today?" Lucy asked completely scared on what answer she'll hear.

"Huh? Why so sudden?" Natsu replied confused on the weirdness of her.

"Just answer me!"

"June 11. Why?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. She can't believe it. She can't be. She looped back. She looped back in time. She looped back on the same day she had her last nightmare.

-End of Chapter 8-

soooo how was it? it this good? or bad? or what? please tell me via review.. and thanks to all who've reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I love you guys :D dewa~ till next time ;)  
Erinchan desu~


	9. Chapter 9: The New Encounter

Loop

fist of all, I want to apologize to all who had waited for this chapter. I love you all guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 9: New Encounter

Lucy had become immobile for a few minutes which made Natsu and the rest worry for her. After she asked Natsu about today's date, the celestial mage had gotten a lot stranger. Her expression was unreadable. She's like making a scared, irritated, shocked, determined and full of hope face all at the same time. She's thinking so deep that she had completely forgotten everything around her.

She was brought back to her senses only when Natsu snaps his finger in front of her face and called her name. She looked around her only to find her worried-looking friends surrounding her. After realizing that she's making weird faces again, she forced a smile and laugh.

"Hahaha, I just remember something that had happened on the same date before. But it's nothing, really." She lied. She noticed she's been lying for quite a lot lately but she can't help it because she can't ask her friend's help. Her friends on the other hand took a sigh of relief and smiled back at her. Then, they continued discussing about their job.

"Like I said, this one job is perfect for us!" Natsu argued while waving the piece of parchment in his hand.

"No! I told you I don't want that job. I've had a bad dream about it." Lucy argued back praying that Natsu will just agree to her. Lucy was trying to change the flow of time to change the future. She realized that small unnecessary events, even if they were changed will not help change the future. Like what had happened earlier. Natsu was supposed to greet her while she's still at her bed but this morning, he had entered her apartment while she's taking some warm bath and only greeted her after while reading her novels. But the future hadn't changed. She's still going on a job with her friends. And what's more? It is the same job they had before. It is hard to change the future. If only she could convince Natsu to take any job other than that one. Maybe it can be a major turning point to change the future.

"Pshh Lucy, you're no fun!" Natsu whined more, still waving the said request and acting like a spoiled child. "This job is much more fun! And besides, dreams are just dreams! It can never come true!"

At that comment made by Natsu, Lucy snapped. "Dreams are not just dreams! It can tell the peoples desires and at the same time, their worries!" She yelled unintentionally to Natsu. The poor guy just took a small step backward, shocked on the reaction his friend had made. Lucy realized her behaviour and she quickly apologized.

"Err I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." She said looking genuinely sad.

"No, sorry. I didn't know dreams matter so much to you Luce. I think we really should not take this job after all." Natsu replied which made Lucy smile. Natsu can be thoughtful sometimes.

After the long discussion, they all agreed to take a whole different job, which is helping a restaurant which is in need of waiter and waitresses. The reward is also pretty good and Erza looked like she's willing to do the said job.

Atlas, the group had set foot on a train going south with some unwanted struggle from a motion sick dragon slayer but as soon as Erza "tried to put Natsu to comfort", everything went pretty well.

Lucy tried to sooth Natsu's pain as she let the poor guy rest on her lap as they journeyed towards their destination. She patted his head while thinking of her own situation, trying to analyse it.

The first thing that was off was the date. It was supposed to be July 1, X792 but Natsu claims it's still June 11, X792, the date when Natsu, Erza, Gray and herself together with Happy went on a job to capture some bandits. What's more? Erza and Gray seems to not find it off. Which means, Natsu is right. It is indeed June 11.

One hypothesis that can be considered is that she just dreamt about all of what had happened since June 11 up to July 1. But after what had happened since this morning where it seems like things had already happened before, Lucy find this hypothesis quite unlikely. After all, the lady in blue dress had told her to find her true love. She just didn't expect to go back in time.

And speaking of true love, who could it be? She never had a boyfriend. She never had romantic relationships before. In short, she's a beginner to love and she had to start from scratch. Yes, she had a crush on Hibiki, but that's just because he's handsome and a gentleman. She sure had this little admiration to Natsu, but considering how dense her partner is, that feeling was quite stagnant. But wait! Before she looped back in time, she and Natsu had some real development! They did went on an amusement park. Natsu also looked like he will confess to her when he went to talk to her after the date. Maybe. Just maybe. Natsu is her true love?

"Uggggh, Luce? Please stop pulling my hair. It's not helping." Said the motion sick Natsu as she unintentionally grab his hair as she had thought the idea of Natsu being her true love. Her cheeks felt hot as she thinks of Natsu confessing his love for her.

**_"Luce, I love you."_**

'No, no, no! That's impossible! If Natsu's my true love, I wouldn't have looped back. We did had some chance together. And things just didn't worked out. Maybe Natsu's out of the list.' Lucy told herself. She felt some soft prick in her chest as if some small needle had pierced her heart. Yet, she disregard that feeling as innocent disappointment swallowed her heart.

'Then, who could be my true love?' Lucy asked herself again. 'And how will I be able to find him?' frustration struck her. What if that certain true love had yet to come to her life? And if she had already met him, there are a lot of males out there. Natsu being out of the choices, Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, Jet, Droy?

'Hey wait! That's frustrating!' Lucy told herself while scratching her head then continued to analyse the situation.

Gray is a dangerous route. With Juvia around, her death is quite certain even without the curse. Loke is her spirit. Loke seemed quite infatuated to her but that's only because she had saved his life before. Gajeel is her best friend's guy. As much as Levy tries to hide it, it's quite obvious. And she didn't want to be a hindrance to their budding romance. Jellal is just out of the choices. Lucy is a big fan of their love story to try and steal Jellal. Besides, she can't even imagine Jellal and Erza not being together. Laxus is… a dangerous man. He seems not interested to her. Elfman has Evergreen, which means they had found their true love. Freed, like Laxus is quite out of her league, so they will be a less likely targets. Bixlow, Jet and Droy was quite below her league, which means she just can't imagine being with them. She's not even that close to them.

Lucy was so absorbed with her series of thoughts that she and Natsu almost fell from their seats when the train stopped. In front of her, an enthusiastic Erza stood up, already equipped with the waitress' uniform, already set to go.

"Let's go?" Erza beamed at them. Lucy smiled at her teammates, stood up, carried Natsu on her arms, and followed Erza towards their destination.

"Well, this is better than dying and doing nothing." Lucy murmured to herself as she dragged Natsu outside the train.

A few minutes later, Lucy and the rest had reached the said restaurant. The restaurant itself is quite majestic that only first class people can eat there. Foods and drinks are at a whole new level and the service is superb. No wonder the reward is big.

As they entered the restaurant, Natsu scowled. He seemed to recognize someone's smell. Lucy looked directly to where Natsu's gaze was pointing and spotted a blonde and black-haired mage sitting at the far end of the restaurant. Their exceed partners were also visible in the scene, both eating first class fishes. The two mages seemed to also recognize their smell as the two of them both looked at our direction. Sparks ignited between Natsu and Sting as they had their little glaring contest. After a while, Erza patted Natsu on his shoulder as she led us to the manager's office. As Natsu and the two dragonslayer broke their stares, Sting was seen smirking at them. From then on, Natsu seemed to be on a foul mood. Natsu had been sensitive whenever he sees or hears anything about the twin dragon slayer which made Lucy worry. She knew they had settled things about Sting and Rogue killing their parents but after they had some serious talk, Natsu seemed to dislike Sting a lot more.

"Loosen up guys. We have a job to do." Erza told them. Indeed, the air seemed a lot tenser after they had seen them. Lucy has no particular grudge against them but still, they are Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

After a few hours of lectures from the manager, the rest were dismissed for the day. Their job will start tomorrow. The gang agreed to part ways first to enjoy the city. Natsu, whose mood had not improved went to his room to rest. Lucy was left alone to adore the city. She went to a bookstore to buy books and had drinks on a near coffee shop.

When the clock hits 9 pm, she decided to go back. But on her way towards their inn, Lucy felt a heavy arm on her shoulder. She squeaked in shock but the guy covered her mouth.

"Wha~" was the only sound Lucy can make. 'Who is this? A molester? A kidnapper? An enemy?' Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and tried to reach for her keys. 'Natsu! Help!'

"Hey, don't be that scared. I'm just trying to say hi to you." The guy said. Disturbingly, the guy had a familiar voice. He loosen his grip on her to let her look at him. As she turned towards the guy's face, her eyes bulge as she saw the face of the light dragon slayer so near on her face as he smirked and whispered to her.

** "Hello, blondie."**

**-end of chapter 9-**

soooo how was it? haha any reactions? I'm really sorry, I didn't proofread this and there might be some errors,, anyways thanks to all who had read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story, I love you guys!

erinchan desu


End file.
